It matters to me
by T G Athena
Summary: Dear diary my name is Kagome Higurashi your going to find this hard to believe but everything I am writing in here actually happened. I am 17 years old now and I’ve been traveling back to the feudal era with a half demon called Inuyasha for about two.....


It matters to me

By: T G Athena

Authors note: this is a one shot songfic but it's going to be connected to others short stories as if Kagome is writing in a diary. Hope you like it!

Summary: Dear diary my name is Kagome Higurashi your going to find this hard to believe but everything I am writing in here actually happened. I am 17 years old now and I've been traveling back to the feudal era with a half demon called Inuyasha for about two years now. I have miko powers and every day hundreds of demons try to kill me and my friends. And to top it all off I'm in love with a half demon from 500 years in the past who is as oblivious as a rock, but after all that as I write my days down in here I realize I love everything about my life and I wouldn't change it for the world and all I can do is smile. Today's entry is my favorite of them all the one I will never forget as long as I live. 

Kagome sighed from her seat on the rock. Inuyasha had run off again as soon as he saw _her _soul collectors fly by. He looked over her way, and ran off. The look in his eyes did all the talking.

_Baby tell me where'd you ever learn to fight without sayin a word._

Kagome sighed again Inuyasha had been gone for 52 hours, and the pain from worrying and wondering if Kikyo took him to the underworld or not was so much she was about to cry. Just as the very first tear started to spill out, Inuyasha came tip toeing back into the camp site he left them at over two days ago. "Kagome you're up?" Inuyasha asked bewildered. "I haven't slept since you left." Kagome stated as she turned her watery eyes towards him.

_Then you waltz back into my life like it's all gonna be alright don't you know how much it hurts?_

Inuyasha walked away without saying anything, and leaped into a tree. Kagome stared after him, tears pouring down her face. 'I can't take this anymore it's all or nothing. I'm killing myself worrying if he will ever feel the same about me as I feel towards him.' Kagome thought.

_When we don't talk. When we don't touch. When it doesn't feel like we're even in love. It matters to me._

Kagome started to walk towards the tree Inuyasha was seated in, slowly in a desperate attempt to gain some control over her conflicting emotions. When she finally reached the tree it hit her, what she was about to do and she was scared. "Inuyasha, I….we nee…." she couldn't say anything else her throat closed up so tight she could barely breath.

_When don't I don't know what to say. Don't know what to do. Don't know if it really even matters to you. How can I make you see. It matters to me._

Inuyasha leaped down from the tree, and stood directly in front of Kagome. "wench I need more then that if I'm supposed to know what you want." Kagome looked pleadingly at Inuyasha hoping he would understand what she wanted to say.

_Maybe I still don't understand. The distance between a woman and a man._

Frustrated at how dense Inuyasha could be Kagome huffed and grabbed Inuyasha's haori in her fists. "How many different ways can I say it. I love you and I can't take wondering anymore."

_So tell me how far it is. And how you can love like this. Cause I'm not sure I can._

Inuyasha broke into a huge grin and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer to him and whispered in Kagome's ear. " I love you and I have for so long I never meant to make you feel that way gomen." Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight against him and Kagome started crying.

_When we don't talk. When we don't touch. When it doesn't feel like we're even in love. It matters to me._

"I've waited so long to hear you say that. I was so worried that you would say you loved Kikyo and run off." Kagome said tearfully while holding Inuyasha with an in-human amount of strength, afraid if she let go she would wake up again. Finally pulling back a little she glanced up at his face to assure herself that she wasn't dreaming, and their eyes locked as they drowned in each others eyes, the emotion swimming in their depth was overwhelming. Unsure of what to do next Kagome just stared up into Inuyasha's amazingly clear honey orbs, then slowly and timidly she released him from her bear like embrace and slid her arms around his neck, then standing on her tip toes she placed a gentle kiss on his lips with all the love she felt for him. And their eyes slowly blinked closed.

_When I don't know what to say. Don't know to do. Don't know if it really even matters to you. How can I make you see it matters to me._

Finally pulling back slightly for a breath of air Kagome whispered against his lips "Wo Ai Ni Inu-kun" Inuyasha pulled her against him again "who said you could go yet wench." he whispered as he kissed her again.

_Oh when I don't know what to say. Don't know what to do. Don't know if it really even matters to you. How can I make you see oh it matters to me. _

From behind them they heard three different voices simultaneously say "finally I thought you guys would NEVER tell each other!" Making Inuyasha and Kagome yank apart in a start.

_Oh it matters to me._

Trying to hide the blush that was slowly spreading all the way up to his ears Inuyasha merely mumbled a keh! And jumped back into the tree. Kagome blushed completely embarrassed that everyone saw but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she looked up into the tree that _her_ half demon just leaped into.

_It matters to me._

Kagome closed her diary after finishing her latest entry and stood up from her desk. Slowly she walked over to her bed where Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping and climbed under the covers and curled up against him with her back to him. "oyasumi Inuyasha." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arm around Kagome "oyasumi." and they drifted off to sleep together at last.

The end

Thanks for reading my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you thought of it

T G Athena


End file.
